jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Nejtiri160/,, JAK WYTRESOWAĆ SMOKA - ciąg dalszy "
'' „ JAK WYTRESOWAĆ SMOKA – ciąg dalszy „'' '' '' '' '' '' To moje pierwsze opowiadanie na blogu . Z powodu tego , że mam tyle lat ile mam to mogą pojawić się błędy , chociaż będę starała się ich unikać . Więc jeśli jakiś gdzieś znajdziecie to proszę o wyrozumiałość .'' '' Bohaterowie są wzorowani na podstawie filmu ,, Jak wytresować smoka 2 "'' '' Jeśli dobrze zauważyłam Astrid nie miała rodziców , tylko wuja , którego później zabito .'' '' OPOWIADANIE TWORZĘ Z MOJĄ PRZYJACIÓŁKĄ GOŚKĄ .'' Rozdział 1 '' Nad wyspą wstawało słońce . Poranek robił się coraz cieplejszy , co na Berk zdarzało się dosyć rzadko z powodu jej położenia geograficznego . Ten dzień był dla Astrid bardzo ważny z powodu pewnego smutnego wydarzenia . Jak co roku szykowała się na jednodniową wyprawę , która miała jej pomóc uciec od wszystkich zmartwień . W tym samym czasie Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem postanowili udać się do Akademii . Wyszli z domu i zobaczyli wskakującą na Wichurę Astrid .'' ''- Cześć , gdzie lecisz ? - zapytał Czkawka .'' ''- Wybieram się na przejażdżkę . - odparła dziewczyna .'' ''- Mogę lecieć z tobą ? - zapytał Czkawka i spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie .'' ''- Nie , ty lepiej zostań na treningu . Wiesz jakie są bliźniaki , a w połączeniu z Sączysmarkiem … Śledzikowi na pewno nie udało by się ich rozdzielić .'' Czkawka spojrzał na nią wzrokiem mówiącym ,, niech ci będzie '' . Astrid popatrzyła na niego dziękującym spojrzeniem i odleciała . Czkawka wiedział , że ona nie leci na zwykłą przejażdżkę . Po chwili wsiadł na Szczerbatka i poleciał jej śladem . 'Rozdział 2' '' Po kilku minutach Czkawka spostrzegł Wichurę i kazał Szczerbatkowi zwolnić . Lecieli za nimi przez dłuższy czas . Po chwili na horyzoncie zobaczyli nieznaną im dotąd wyspę . Gdy byli bliżej wyspy Wichura zaczęła obniżać lot , a Czkawka kazał Szczerbatkowi wzbić się w chmury . Wichura wylądowała i razem z Astrid weszły do lasu . Szczerbatek wylądował na plaży . Czkawka kazał mu tam zostać a sam poszedł za Astrid . Po kilku minutach zobaczył Wichurę stojącą przy jaskini . Pomyślał , że Astrid może być w środku . Gdy próbował wejść do jaskini Wichura go zauważyła i podcięła mu nogi ogonem . Trochę go to zabolało , ale nim się obejrzał wylądował na ziemi przytrzymywany przez smoczycę . Po chwili Wichura go puściła . Czkawka wstając , kątem oka zerknął do jaskini i powiedział do Wichury zirytowany : ''- Nie masz się co tak denerwować , przecież i tak nikogo tam nie ma .'' Nagle usłyszał głos Astrid dobiegający z za krzaków . Gdy podszedł bliżej zobaczył dwie dziewczyny rozmawiające ze sobą , a jedna z nich to była Astrid . Rozdział 3 '' Dziewczyna z , którą rozmawiała Astrid miała długie , bardzo jasne , blond włosy opadające na twarz . Głębokie , niebieskie oczy i jasną karnację . Nosiła czarną tunikę z poszarpanym dołem , jasno brązowe spodnie i czarne buty ze skóry , nad kostkę . Tunika była przewieszona ciemno , brązowym , grubym pasem , a na plecach miała pochwę na dwa lśniące miecze . W prawym uchu błyszczały trzy srebrne kolczyki , a na szyi naszyjnik z pożółkłym zębem wilka. Była bardzo podobna do Astrid , oprócz tego była od niej trochę wyższa . W pierwszej sekundzie to spotkanie nie wydało mu się dziwne . Ale po dłuższej chwili zastanowienia zmienił zdanie . Bo to , że Astrid znika tego samego dnia , raz w roku i nie zdradza prawdziwej przyczyny zniknięcia tylko po to aby spotkać się z jakąś do niej podobną dziewczyną i porozmawiać . To naprawdę było podejrzane . Kiedy otrząsnął się ze swoich myśli dotarł do niego fragment ich rozmowy :'' ''- Jak tam z jajami Wichury ? – spytała blondynka .'' ''- Wszystko dobrze , żadne nie pękło . – odpowiedziała Astrid z lekkim uśmiechem .'' ''- To wspaniale , a ty jak się dzisiaj czujesz ? '' ''- Tak jak zawsze tego dnia . A ty ?'' ''- Ja zawsze czuje się taka …'' ''- Samotna . – powiedziały dziewczyny równocześnie , wywołując krótki uśmiech na swoich twarzach . '' ''- To miejsce przywołuje tyle wspomnień , na szczęście radosnych . – powiedziała Astrid i spojrzała w niebo .'' ''- Ale ten dzień odwrotnie . '' ''- Masz rację . Kiedy rodzice nas tu zabierali było tak … Wspaniale .'' ''- To miejsce to po prostu jedno wielkie wspomnienie . – odparła blondynka i rozejrzała się dookoła . '' Czkawka widząc to schował szybko głowę w krzaki , przez przypadek potrącając gałęzie . '' ''Liście zaszeleściły . Blondynka wstała i przyłożyła palec do ust , dając znak Astrid aby nic nie mówiła . Podeszła bliżej … '' '' Rozdział 4 '' '' '' '' '' Rozsunęła gałęzie i zobaczyła Czkawkę . Astrid spojrzała na niego wielkimi , zdziwionymi oczami . Blondynka wzięła go za ramie i pociągnęła do góry . Czkawka zwrócił się do Astrid : '' ''- Czy ja dobrze zrozumiałem ? „Kiedy rodzice WAS tu zabierali „ ? – zapytał zdziwiony Czkawka .'' Blondynka spojrzała pytająco na Astrid . Ta w odpowiedzi kiwnęła delikatnie głową . '' ''- Tak , nas . – powiedziała blondynka puszczając przy tym ramie Czkawki . ''- Czy ty jesteś siostrą Astrid ? – zapytał Czkawka nadal w lekkim szoku . W odpowiedzi uzyskał twierdzące kiwnięcie głową . – Czemu mi nie powiedziałaś ?! – zapytał ze złością Astrid .'' ''- Bo jej nie pozwoliłam . '' ''- A więc , Czkawka poznaj Ire , Iro poznaj Czkawkę . – wtrąciła się Astrid .'' Ira pomachała mu ręką na powitanie . '' ''- Ale przecież ty nie miałaś siostry . – powiedział Czkawka , spoglądając zaciekawiony na Astrid . Astrid westchnęła i spojrzała na Ire . ''- Tak właściwie to po prostu nikt mnie nie pamięta . Cały dzień spędzałam w lesie , a do domu wracałam na niektóre noce . Więc większość ludzi nawet nie wiedziała , że istnieje .'' ''- Wow , to naprawdę niesamowite . Ale dla czego przylatujesz tu akurat dziś ?'' ''- Bo rodzice zginęli tego dnia w bitwie ze smokami . Straciłam wtedy ich i siostrę . – powiedziała Astrid .'' ''- Jak to , wtedy , siostrę ? – zapytał Czkawka .'' ''- Tak wtedy miałam sześć lat . A kiedy miałam pięć zabłądziłam w ciemniejszej części lasu . Tam znalazłam smoczycę z , która bardzo się zaprzyjaźniłam . Więc kiedy widziała śmierć naszych rodziców od razu postanowiła zabrać mnie stamtąd w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce .'' ''- Czyli smok uratował ci życie . Ale czemu nie próbowałaś wrócić – dopytywał się Czkawka .'' ''- Chciałam ale Szikonome mi nie pozwalała . '' ''- No to jak się odnalazłyście ?'' ''- Pewnego dnia postanowiłam tu przylecieć i wtedy znalazłam ją . – odpowiedziała mu Astrid .'' ''- „ Przylecieć „ czyli wtedy już miałaś Wichurę ?'' ''- Tak , przylatuje tu od pięciu lat .'' ''- Ale możesz odwiedzać Ire częściej .'' ''- Nie , bo gdybym przylatywała tu codziennie to WSZYSCY by coś podejrzewali . A tak wiesz tylko ty .'' ''- To powiemy reszcie .'' ''- Nie bo Szkionome znowu mnie gdzieś zabierze i znowu nie będziemy mogły się odnaleźć . - zmartwiła się Ira .'' ''- Dalej się o ciebie martwi ?- zapytał Czkawka . '' ''- Tak cały czas .'' ''- Czyli nie byłaś sama ? – Czkawka zwrócił się do Astrid .'' ''- Od momentu w , którym zginął wujek , do momentu w , którym zaprzyjaźniłam się'' z Wichurą , byłam .Jeśli by nie liczyć mojego toporu . Wszyscy się uśmiechnęli . Po dłuższej chwili ciszy Czkawka powiedział , że już sobie poleci . Astrid zdążyła go tylko zapytać czy nikomu nic nie powie . Czkawka zgodził się i poszedł . Rozdział 5 ' '''Dziewczyny rozmawiały całą noc , nawet na chwilę nie zmrużyły oka . Astrid opowiadała Irze , o tym co robiła przez cały rok : o wojnie z Drago , o tym , że umarł Stoick , o tym , że Czkawka został wodzem , o tym , że teraz Szczerbatek jest Alfą i o wielu innych rzeczach , które robiła przez ten czas . W pewnym momencie z zarośli wyskoczył czarny Zębacz . Ira podeszła do smoka i próbowała go uspokoić . - Szikonome spokojnie , nie denerwuj się . Spokojnie , spokojnie . Co się stało ? – smoczyca wreszcie się uspokoiła i wskazała głową za siebie . – Astrid zawołaj Wichurę , polecimy zobaczyć co się stało . – powiedziała wskakując na smoczycę . Astrid wykonała polecenie siostry . Wichura szybko przyleciała i na widok czarnego Zębacza podskoczyła z radości . - Pobawicie się później , teraz musimy lecieć na polanę .- powiedziała Ira wzbijając się w powietrze . Astrid wsiadła na Wichurę i poleciała za siostrą . Po kilku sekundach dotarły na niewielką polanę otoczoną z jednej strony rzeczką , a z drugiej strony drzewami i krzewami . Na środku rosło potężne drzewo z grubym pniem i koroną , która sięgała wyżej od innych drzew . Przy pniu stał duży szałas , który został bardzo zniszczony .Dziewczyny zsiadły ze smoków i rozglądnęły się dookoła .Po chwili Ira pobiegła do szałasu . - Oby tu była , oby tu była ! – mówiła przewracając zniszczone rzeczy leżące na ziemi .- Jest !! Wstała , podnosząc pożółkłą kartkę . - Na szczęście jej nie znaleźli .- powiedziała do Astrid, która stała przyglądając się bacznie siostrze . - Czego ? - Kartki ze Smoczej Księgi . - Skąd ją masz ? Przecież Smocza Księga jest na Berk . - Gothi miała tą kartkę . Często po tym jak poznałam Szikonome przychodziłam do niej i pytałam o smoki . Pewnego razu uznała ,że skoro tak mnie interesują to będę dobrze pilnować tej kartki .Więc mi ją dała . - Czyli moja siostrzyczka jest strażniczką kartki ze Smoczej Księgi ?! - W sumie tak . - A co jest na tej kartce ? - Mapa na Wyspę Nocnych Furii . - I dopiero teraz mi o tym mówisz ?! - Bo wcześniej nie pytałaś . - Wiesz jak długo Czkawka szuka takiej wyspy ? - Zgaduje , że od momentu w którym wytresował Szczerbatka ? - Dokładnie ! Musimy mu powiedzieć . - Nie ma mowy !! NIKT nie może wiedzieć . Właściwie złamałam obietnicę daną Gothi mówiąc tobie . - Dobra . Ale kto miał by ją znaleźć ? - Tacy żołnierze , którzy BARDZO chcą mieć absolutną władzę nad wszystkimi smokami , a ich przywódcą jest syn Drago Krwawdonia , Lion . - Czyli masz niezłe kłopoty bo oni chcą mieć kartkę , którą ty masz . Dobrze rozumiem ? - Tak . ''Dziewczyny postanowiły posprzątać bałagan , który zostawili żołnierze . Zanim się obejrzały był już wieczór więc Astrid została na jeszcze jedną noc . '' Tym czasem Czkawka niepokoił się o Astrid , która już dawno powinna wrócić . '' '' '' '' '' Rozdział 6 '' Kolejnego dnia Astrid wróciła równo ze wschodzącym słońcem . Cicho wylądowała , kazała Wichurze pójść do siebie a sama weszła do swojego domu i postanowiła iść na górę się jeszcze trochę zdrzemnąć . '' '' Obudziło ją pukanie do drzwi . Wstała , zeszła po schodach i otworzyła je . Zobaczyła twarz Iry . Była bardzo pokaleczona .'' ''- Co tu robisz ? – spytała zaskoczona . '' ''- Potrzebuje twojej pomocy .'' ''- Co się stało ?Bo to musiało być coś ważnego , skoro Szikonome pozwoliła ci tu przylecieć . Czy się mylę ?'' ''- Porwali kilkanaście smoków i znaleźli kartkę . Próbowałam z nimi walczyć , ale piętnaście na jedną , trochę nie równe szanse . '' ''- No to opatrzę cię , pójdziemy po Czkawkę i polecimy na twoją wyspę obmyślić jakiś plan .'' ''- Nie ! Nie ma czasu . Nic mi nie jest . Ty leć po Czkawkę , ja muszę coś spytać Gothi i spotkamy się na wyspie .'' '' Astrid wyszła z domu , wskoczyła na Wichurę i poleciała do domu Czkawki . Zamiast niego zobaczyła jego matkę .'' ''- Dzień dobry czy jest może Czkawka ?- spytała Astrid .'' ''- Poleciał do Akademii . – odpowiedziała Valka lekko zaskoczona .'' ''- Dziękuje , do widzenia ! – krzyknęła Astrid zamykając drzwi .'' '' W Akademii Śledzik , Sączysmark , bliźniaki i Czkawka trenowali triki ze smokami . Kiedy nagle przyleciała Astrid przerywając zajęcia . '' ''- Czkawka ! Jesteś potrzebny .'' ''- O Astrid jesteś . Co się stało ?'' ''- Ira potrzebuje pomocy . Tacy żołnierze porwali kilkanaście smoków i ukradli taką ważną kartkę ! Powiem ci po drodze , teraz musimy lecieć .'' ''- Ira ? Jaka Ira ? – zapytał Sączysmark .'' ''- Nieważne , Czkawka choć już .'' ''- My lecimy z wami ! – krzyknął Sączycmark – Jestem bardzo ciekawy jak ona wygląda .'' ''- Nie masz u niej najmniejszych szans , ale dobra . Ale jeśli ona mnie zabije za to , że przyleciałam z wami to wy będziecie mieli moją krew na rękach . Jasne ?'' ''- No to nie musimy lecieć wszyscy ?- zapytał Śledzik .'' ''- Śledzik , albo lecę sama z Czkawką , albo z wami wszystkimi ?'' ''- Dobra , niech wam będzie . – powiedział niechętnie , zerkając na przerażający wyraz twarzy Sączysmarka .'' '' Kiedy dotarli na polanę i zeszli ze smoków Astrid zawołała siostrę . Ira zeskoczyła z drzewa a wszyscy oprócz Czkawki otworzyli oczy szeroko ze zdziwienia .'' ''- Co wy tu robicie ? Astrid jak mogłaś ?! Dobra nie ważne … - powiedziała Ira .'' ''- Ale jesteście podobne . – Powiedziała Szpadka pokazując palcem to na Astrid , to na Ire .'' - Astrid mówiłaś im w skrócie co się stało ? - Tak mniej więcej . - Dobra , to tak . Żołnierze pod dowództwem syna Krwawdonia , Liona , porwali kilkanaście smoków i ukradli kartkę na , której była mapa na Wyspę Nocnych Furii . Czkawka słysząc „ Mapa na Wyspę Nocnych Furii „o mało co nie zemdlał ze zdziwienia . Kiedy się już otrząsnął , zapytał z niedowierzaniem : ''- Wyspa Nocnych Furii? Jak przecież w okolicy nie ma takiej wyspy ? Znalazł bym ją .'' ''- Jak chcesz opowiem ci o niej później . Teraz musimy wymyślić co zrobić z tym przeklętym Lionem i jego żołnierzami .'' '' '' '' '' Rozdział 7 '' '' Jeźdźcy rozpalili ognisko i rozpoczęli naradę . '' ''- Wiesz przynajmniej jak wygląda ten Lion ? – zapytał Śledzik . ''- Nie , ale słyszałam rozmowy żołnierzy o jego wielkim okrucieństwie .'' ''- A czego tak dokładnie od ciebie chcą ?- spytał Czkawka .'' ''- Gadali o tym , że jeśli nie złapią wystarczająco dużo smoków i tresera to nic z tego aby napaść na Berk .Więc jeśli nie mają tresera , a nie mają na pewno bo to my jesteśmy treserami , to nie mogą napaść na Berk . A chcą napaść na Berk bo Lion chce pomścić ojca , który podobno zaginął po ucieczce na Oszołomostrachu . A ode mnie chcą , żebym im wytresowała te smoki, które porwali .'' Bo te , które porwali są absolutnie dzikie . One od urodzenia nie widziały , żadnego człowieka poza mną , Astrid i Czkawką . Ale i tak musimy je odbić bo wystarczy jeden błąd i wojna gotowa . ''- Dobra , to masz już jakiś pomysł ?- zapytała Astrid .'' ''- Najlepiej w nocy , nie zauważą nas . Poproszę Zmiennoskrzydłe , żeby pomogły nam się przemknąć na Arenę . Sączysmark i bliźniaki odwrócą uwagę strażników . Czkawka i Śledzik otworzą Arenę , a Astrid i ja uwolnimy smoki . Kiedy będą wolne spotykamy się na Arenie , wsiadamy na nie i lecimy do twierdzy po kartkę . Jasne ?'' ''- Tak – odparli chórem .'' ''- To dziś w nocy . Obudzę was i ruszamy . – po tych słowach odwróciła się i weszła w las .'' ''- Dobra , to rozłóżcie się gdzie chcecie a ja za chwile wrócę . – powiedziała Astrid i pobiegła za siostrą .'' Pozostali jeźdźcy zaczęli rozkładać broń . '' '' Astrid wiedziała gdzie poszła Ira , przychodziła tam zawsze gdy musiała się nad czymś zastanowić . Szła w kierunku wyższej części wyspy . Zobaczyła ja siedzącą na klifie , nuciła pod nosem spokojną melodie . Słysząc kroki Astrid , Ira przestała nucić i odwróciła głowę . ''- Co się dzieje ? – zapytała Astrid siadając obok niej .'' ''- Nic . – odparła nie wzruszona .'' ''- To inaczej … Czym się martwisz ?'' ''- Bo , wystarczy jeden błąd i już będzie miał tresera i gotową armie do wojny z Berk .Tylko jeden błąd , a aż taka katastrofa . Mało tego , w dodatku tam są moi przyjaciele i jeszcze narażam was na śmierć . Może polecę tam sama ? – powiedziała zmartwiona .'' ''- Spokojnie przecież nie raz narażaliśmy życie .Uda się .'' Ira spojrzała na nią z niepewnym uśmiechem . '' Wszyscy położyli się spać . Ira wróciła trochę po odejściu Astrid . Nie zmrużyła oka , myślała o tym co będzie . Nie pokazywała troski jaką darzyła innych ludzi . Ale w głębi serca martwiła się tym , aby każdy wrócił cały . '' '' '' '' '' Rozdział 8 '' '' '' Księżyc lśnił , gwiazdy migotały na ciemnym niebie . Nadeszła ta godzina . '' Ira zeskoczyła z drzewa i stanęła przy Szikonome . ''- Już pora . – powiedziała do smoczycy , która na te słowa zaryczała z całej siły .'' Wszyscy wstali i zebrali się przy wygaszonym ognisku .Ira wydała z siebie dziwny ryk i do o koła jeźdźców zebrała się siódemka Zmiennoskrzydłych . ''- Wszyscy są gotowi ? – zapytała .'' ''- Tak . – odpowiedział Czkawka zerkając na pozostałych .'' ''- Dobra to wsiadajcie na Zmiennoskrzydłe , nic wam nie zrobią .Tylko się nie wierćcie bo nie są przyzwyczajone . One was pokierują .'' Wsiedli na smoki i wzbili się w powietrze . '' Lecieli nad wodą , pomiędzy skałami . Wkrótce zobaczyli wyspę . Gołe skały pokrywały brzegi wyspy . Dalej rozciągał się las z suchych drzew , a za nim kilka domków , Arena , kuźnia i Twierdza .'' '' Wylądowali na plaży i zsiedli ze smoków . Przeszli pod skrzydłami Zmiennoskrzydłych , pod Arenę , niezauważeni . Zatrzymali się i wyszli z pod smoczych skrzydeł . Sączysmark i bliźniaki zgodnie z planem odwrócili uwagę strażników po przez podpalenie pobliskiego budynku . Czkawka i Śledzik przemknęli na wyższy poziom Areny , pociągnęli wielką drewnianą wajchę i potężna żelazna krata podniosła się do góry . Astrid i Ira wkradły się na Arenę i uwolniły smoki . Zmiennoskrzydłe odleciały na sygnał Iry . Śledzik i Czkawka zbiegając na dół zawołali Sączysmarka i bliźniaki . Spotkali się na Arenie . Już mieli wsiadać na uwolnione smoki i lecieć do twierdzy po kartkę , gdy nagle …'' '' '' '' '' '' '' Rozdział 9 '' '' '' '' '' Na Arenę wszedł wysoki chłopak z czarnymi włosami i brązowymi oczami . Miał czarne spodnie , bluzkę i skurzane byty . Brązową pelerynę z futra i pas przy , którym był lśniący miecz . Dodatkowo nosił ochraniacze z małymi kolcami na łokciach i kolanach . Za nim stali żołnierze . Jeźdźcy domyślili się , że to Lion . Na widok chłopaka Ira zrobiła zdziwioną minę . Gdy Lion ją zobaczył zrobił to samo . Nikt się nie ruszał . W końcu Ira się otrząsnęła i podeszła do niego .'' ''- To ty , to naprawdę ty ? – zapytała patrząc na niego swoimi niebieskimi oczami . – Co się z tobą stało ? – mówiąc to wyjęła miecz z pochwy i skierowała go w stronę jego gardła . '' Wszyscy byli zdumieni tą sytuacją , ale domyślali się , że oni się znają . '' ''- Myślałem , że nie żyjesz .- powiedział wreszcie . Te słowa potwierdziły podejrzenia jeźdźców . ''- Jak widzisz żyje . Uciekajcie ! – krzyknęła nie spuszczając oczu z Liona . Ira wiedziała , że muszą jeszcze lecieć do twierdzy , ale wolała aby wszyscy wrócili w jednym kawałku .'' Jeźdźcy szybko wsiedli na uwolnione smoki . Astrid chciała zostać z siostrą ale Czkawka ją powstrzymał . Zanim żołnierze zareagowali jeźdźcy byli już daleko . Jeden Ponocnik dalej tam stał i czekał na Ire .Szybkim ruchem ręki Ira wyjęła sztylet i rzuciła nim w stronę Liona . Ten odchylił głowę zanim sztylet go trafił . Kiedy się wyprostował zobaczył Ire , która była już na smoku i odlatywała . '' Na polanie jeźdźcy cieszyli się ze zwycięstwa . Tylko Astrid siedziała smutna i martwiła się '' o siostrę . '' Ira wreszcie przyleciała . Astrid od razu podbiegła do niej . Ira dalej była oszołomiona tym co stało się na wyspie Liona . Nie mogła poukładać myśli , które wirowały w jej głowie . Wydawało się jej , że widzi je przed oczami , nie mogła ich opanować .Stała patrząc w pustkę przed sobą . Jeźdźcy zaciekawieni podeszli bliżej .'' ''- Ira , skąd ty go znasz ? – Astrid przerwała cisze .'' Nic nie mówiąc Ira odwróciła się i pobiegła przed siebie . '' '' '' '' '' '' '' 'Rozdział 10 ''' '' '' '' '' '' Zapadał wieczór . Burzowe chmury kłębiły się nad wyspą . Jeźdźcy szykowali się do odlotu .'' ''- Ja jeszcze zostanę , musze się dowiedzieć skąd ona go zna . – powiedziała Astrid .'' ''- A ile jeszcze zostaniesz ? – zapytał Czkawka .'' ''- Jutro rano już będę , obiecuje .'' ''- Dobrze , skoro obiecujesz .'' Jeźdźcy wsiedli na smoki i odlecieli . Dolecieli w sam raz przed burzą . '' Z chmur zaczęły padać wielkie krople . Grzmoty huczały co kila sekund . Pioruny i błyskawice były jaśniejsze niż słońce .Ira siedziała w deszczu na klifie i patrzyła na niespokojny ocean . Jej oczy lśniły od łez ale wyraz twarzy miała niezwykle spokojny . Krople spływały po jej włosach , twarzy i ramionach . Podeszła do niej Astrid i spytała ponownie :'' ''- Ira , skąd ty go znasz ?'' ''- Miałam wtedy szesnaście lat . Jego łudź rozbiła się na mojej wyspie . Zauważyłam to od razu więc postanowiłam go obserwować . Pewnego dnia zauważył mnie i zaczął gonić . Uciekałam , zagonił mnie na klif . Nie miałam jak uciec , chyba , że bym wskoczyła do oceanu . Powiedział mi jak się nazywa , też mu się przedstawiłam , ominęłam go i uciekłam . Obserwowałam go dalej i widziałam , że chce się stąd wydostać . Po kilku dniach poszłam do niego i powiedziałam , że pomogę mu . Przez kolejne dni byliśmy zdystansowani . Ale potem zaczęliśmy się zaprzyjaźniać . Pokazałam mu smoczy świat i był nim zachwycony , obiecał , że nigdy już nie zabije żadnego smoka . Nawet się z jednym zaprzyjaźnił . Ale nie na tyle aby go oswoić. Gdy łudź była gotowa powiedział , że nigdy nie wyda sekretu tej wyspy i , że nigdy mnie nie zapomni . '' ''- Kochałaś go ?'' ''- Może trochę .'' ''- A on cię ?'' ''- Nie wiem . Od tamtego dnia już go nie widziałam . Aż do dziś . Coś przez ten czas musiało go zmienić . Coś go popsuło bo nie jest taki sam .- po tych słowach zapadła cisza . '' W ciągu tej rozmowy rozpogodziło się . Dziewczyny siedziały w milczeniu jeszcze przez jakiś czas '' ''- Rozumiem , nie będę już cię zadręczać i pójdę . – Astrid przerwała ciszę , wstała , wsiadła na Wichurę i poleciała . '' '' '' '' Rozdział 11 '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Mijał dzień za dniem , a Ira nadal nie mogła zapomnieć o spotkaniu z Lionem . Zupełnie zapomniała o kartce , która była taka ważna . '' '' Minęło parę tygodni . Ira codziennie polowała , latała na Szikonome , pływała w jeziorze , a większość wolnego czasu spędzała na samotnym siedzeniu na klifie i nuceniu tej samej , spokojnej melodii . Ale , któryś dzień musiał być inny .'' '' Słońce zanurzało się w oceanie . Niebo powoli ciemniało . Gdzieniegdzie pojawiały się chmurki . Ira właśnie wdrapała się na swoją ulubioną gałąź i miała zamiar zasnąć , gdy nagle ją olśniło .'' ''- Kartka ! Jak mogłam o niej zapomnieć ! – krzyczała Ira nie mogąc uwierzyć w to , że zapomniała .'' Zeskoczyła z drzewa i zaczęła chodzić z miejsca na miejsce . '' ''- Przecież jeśli znajdą wyspę to już po nas i po Berk . Musze coś wymyślić bo jeśli tego nie zrobię to możemy od razu się zabić . – mamrotała pod nosem . – Dobra lecę teraz sama z Szikonome , nikt więcej . Większe szanse , że nie zauważą . Szikonome poczeka na mnie , na plaży a ja przeszukam Twierdze . W nocy nie powinno nikogo tam być . Muszę się postarać . Astrid albo ten Czkawka też się pewnie niedawno zorientował , że o niej zapomnieliśmy więc niedługo przylecą , żeby mi o tym przypomnieć . Zostawię im list . – powiedziała do siebie . '' ''Ira od razu pobiegła do szałasu i wygrzebała kartkę oraz węgiel do pisania . '' ''- Dobra to tak : '' ''„ Astrid jakby co jestem na wyspie Liona . Szukam kartki z mapą . Musze ją odzyskać jak najszybciej . „ Wzięła strzałę i przybiła list do pnia wielkiego drzewa . '' Wskoczyła na śpiącą do tej pory Szikonome . Smoczyca otworzyła swoje żółte oczy , wstała'' '' i wzbiła się w powietrze .'' '' '' '' '' '' '' Rozdział 12 '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Doleciały do celu . Wylądowały na kamiennej plaży . Ira zeskoczyła ze smoczycy i stanęła naprzeciwko niej .'' ''- Szikonome , teraz uważnie mnie wysłuchaj . Jeśli do świtu nie wrócę masz uciekać . Polecieć na naszą wyspę i jeśli nie będzie tam Astrid ani jej przyjaciół to masz , polecieć na Berk . Tam ktoś zorientuje się , że potrzebuje pomocy . Rozumiesz ?- Ira spojrzała w oczy swojej przyjaciółki .'' Smoczyca warknęła przyjaźnie i kiwnęła głową . ''- Dobrze , teraz schowaj się w tamtej jaskini . – wskazała ręką na niewielką jaskinie niedaleko .'' Uściskała jeszcze przyjaciółkę na pożegnanie , odwróciła się i poszła w kierunki Twierdzy . '' '' Zapadł całkowity mrok . Niebyło widać ani gwiazd , ani księżyca . Niebo było zasłonięte , ciemnymi , burzowymi chmurami . Od czasu , do czasu światła latarni przemierzały wioskę . Ira chowała się w cieniu . Przedarła się przez mroczny las i stanęła za najbliższym domem . Rozejrzała się i przemknęła szybko za kolejny budynek . Drogą po lewej stronie szedł strażnik , rozglądając się uważnie . Światło latarni rozpraszało cienie na drodze . Ira widząc to przysunęła się bliżej ściany domu i cicho ruszyła w prawo . Na szczęście jej nie zauważył . '' ''- Jednak nie będzie tak łatwo jak myślałam . – szepnęła cicho do siebie . Przemieszczała się między domami aż w końcu stanęła przed Twierdzą . '' Wielka budowla , którą nietrudno było zauważyć . Potężne drewniane drzwi , trzy razy wyższe od niej . W bocznych ścianach były niewielkie okna . Ira podeszła do nich , wszystkie były zamknięte . Bez nadziei podeszła do ostatniego .'' ''- Otwarte . – szepnęła z uśmiechem .'' Uchyliła okno trochę bardziej . Wślizgnęła się do środka i stanęła za grubą kolumną podpierającą dach . Rozglądnęła się żeby sprawdzić czy nikogo niema . Pusto . Pod ścianą naprzeciwko drzwi na niewielkim stole stały trzy świece . Pomiędzy nimi leżała kartka . ''- ,, To ona .” – pomyślała Ira .'' Nagle drzwi zaskrzypiały i uchyliły się . Do środka weszła dwójka strażników z toporami i tarczami . ''- Pośpiesz się zanim Lion się zorientuje , że nas nie było . – powiedział jeden groźnie zerkając na drugiego .'' ''- Przecież nie było nas dziesięć minut . A przecież kolacja nam się należy . – odparł drugi .'' Strażnicy stanęli przy stole i odwrócili się w stronę drzwi . ''- Dobra , to teraz się zabawimy . – szepnęła Ira spoglądając na strażników .'' Wyszła na środek Twierdzy , wyjęła miecze z pokrowców i uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo . Strażnicy podnieśli broń , szykując się na atak dziewczyny . Ale Ira czekała . W końcu pierwszy strażnik zaszarżował na nią . Ira odchyliła się a on wylądował na podłodze . Szybko się podniósł i zamachnął toporem na nią . Ira zablokowała cios mieczami . Żołnierz z coraz większą silą napierał, ale ona się nie poddawała . Z całej siły odepchnęła przeciwnika . Ten odsunął się , żeby nabrać równowagi . Ira wykorzystała to . Zamachnęła się i wbiła ostrze w klatkę piersiową strażnika . Strażnik spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem i zamknął oczy . Ira brutalnie wyjęła miecz z ciała przeciwnika , które bezwładnie opadło na podłogę . Dziewczyna skierowała się w stronę kolejnej ofiary , która spoglądała na nią z niepewnością i strachem . Strażnik stojący przy stole zamknął oczy i po sekundzie je otworzył . Teraz patrzył na Ire nie ze strachem , czy niepewnością , lecz ze złością . Dziewczyna zbytnio się tym nie przejmowała . Spokojnym krokiem podeszła do strażnika , zamachnęła się i odcięła mu głowę zanim ten zdążył zareagować . Głowa opadła na ziemię i stoczyła się z trzech stopni . Ciało upadło na podłogę chwilę po niej . Ira podeszła do stołu i podniosła kartkę . ''- Tak , to ona . – powiedziała uradowana dziewczyna .'' Niestety wszystko widział trzeci strażnik , który właśnie stał w otwartych drzwiach Twierdzy od kilku minut . Odwrócił głowę i zaczął nawoływać resztę żołnierzy . Ira odwróciła się słysząc krzyki strażnika . Złożyła kartkę na cztery razy i schowała ją do małej kieszonki , która znajdowała się na wewnętrznej stronie pasa . Słyszała już kroki wojowników . Wszyscy zostali poinformowani o włamaniu . Strażnik przestał nawoływać i rzucił się z furią na dziewczynę . Ira bez problemu położyła go na łopatki . Do twierdzy wbiegło co najmniej czternastu żołnierzy . Pokonała pierwszą trójkę z łatwością . Z resztą miała mały problem . Przytrzymali ją , ale dalej próbowała się wyrwać . Nieudało się . Do sali wszedł Lion . Podszedł do niej i powiedział z chytrym uśmiechem : ''- Teraz pracujesz dla mnie . '' Zamachnął się i uderzył ją tak mocno , że aż straciła przytomność . '' '' '' '' '' '' Rozdział 13 '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Nad Berk wstawało słońce . Dzień zapowiadał się spokojnie .'' Astrid właśnie się obudziła , ubrała i zjadła śniadanie . Wyszła z domu i podeszła do Wichury , która obudziła się słysząc jej kroki . Astrid przywitała się ze smoczycą i dała jej udko kurczaka na dobry początek dnia . Dziewczyna osiodłała Wichurę i miała na nią wsiąść gdy nagle zobaczyła czarnego Zębacza . '' ''- To chyba , Szikonome . – powiedziała zdziwiona . – I Ira ! – dodała szczęśliwa . Smoczyca wylądowała przed Astrid . ''- Co ? Szikonome , gdzie jest Ira ? – zapytała zmartwiona .'' Smoczyca pokazała głową za siebie . ''- Co ? Mam z tobą lecieć ? – zdziwiła się Astrid .- Już rozumiem Irze się coś stało . Za chwile polecimy , tylko powiem Czkawce , że dzisiaj nie będzie mnie ta treningu , bo znowu będzie się martwił .- dodała i przewróciła oczami .'' Po tych słowach wsiadła na Wichurę i wzniosła się w powietrze . Doleciała do domu Czkawki , zeskoczyła ze smoczycy , podeszła do drzwi i zapukała . ''- Proszę ! – odpowiedział jej głos z wewnątrz .'' Dziewczyna otworzyła drzwi i zobaczyła Czkawkę jedzącego śniadanie . ''- Dzisiaj nie będzie mnie na treningu .- powiedziała szybko.'' ''- Czemu ? – zdziwił się chłopak .'' ''- Bo musze pomóc Irze .'' ''- Co się stało ? - Nie wiem . Przed chwilą przyleciała Szikonome i chce , żebym z nią poleciała . Jestem pewna , że Irze coś grozi .'' ''- Lecę z tobą . – powiedział , wstając od stołu .'' ''- A co z treningiem i wioską ?'' ''- Zostawię list jeźdźcom , a do wioski za chwile wrócę . Tylko zobaczymy co się stało .'' Czkawka szybko wyjął kartkę i napisał wiadomość dla jeźdźców . Treść była jasna : '' '',, Trening jest odwołany .” Wyszli z domu chłopaka i przyczepili kartkę do drzwi . Wsiedli na swoje smoki i polecieli za Szikonome . Smoczyca poprowadziła ich na wyspę Iry . Wylądowali na polanie . Od razu znaleźli wiadomość , którą Ira napisała do Astrid . Przeczytali i już wiedzieli gdzie szukać . '' '' '' '' '' '' Rozdział 14 '' '' '' '' '' '' '' - Astrid spokojnie , nie denerwuj się . Polecimy jak tylko zajdzie słonce . – powiedział Czkawka próbując uspokoić dziewczynę .'' ''- Co ?! Nie !! Musimy lecieć teraz , przecież mogą ją zamordować . Znaczy ja lecę bo ty musisz wracać do wioski .- powiedziała zmartwiona Astrid .'' ''- Dobra, ale masz na siebie uważać i lecisz tylko na zwiady. Rozumiesz? TYLKO ZWIADY .Szikonome zostaje .'' Astrid kazała smoczycy czekać na wyspie . '' '' Podczas gdy leciała na wyspę Liona , Ira siedziała już w więzieniu . Dziewczyna zaczęła się przebudzać . Kiedy otworzyła oczy zobaczyła kraty . Rozejrzała się dokoła i zrozumiała , że jest '' ''w strzeżonej celi . Wstała i jeszcze raz się rozejrzała . ''- ,, Ani okna , ani nic . Zero dróg ucieczki . ‘‘- pomyślała wściekła .'' ''- O , księżniczka się obudziła . – powiedział strażnik z krzywym uśmiechem .'' Ira nie odpowiedziała . ''- Panie , obudziła się ! – wrzasnął .'' Po chwili oczekiwania przed celą stanął Lion . Spojrzał na nią i zwrócił się do strażnika : ''- Zabierzcie ją na Arenę i każcie tresować smoki .'' ''- Nie ma mowy ! Nie pomogę wam ! – wrzasnęła wściekła Ira i rzuciła się do krat .'' ''- To w takim razie zabierzcie ją na sale tortur . Może trochę zmięknie . – odparł Lion po czym odwrócił się i poszedł . Strażnicy otworzyli celę , chwycili Ire za ręce i nogi , po czym zabrali ją na salę tortur . '' '' Wprowadzili ją na ciemną salę . Na ścianach wisiały różne bronie i wszelkiej maści narzędzia tortur . Na środku stały dwa słupy . Strażnicy przykuli do nich ręce Iry . Jeden z nich podszedł do ściany i wziął z niej bicz . Odwrócił się do dziewczyny , okrążył ją i zamachnął się . Ostre zakończenia rozcinały jej plecy . Krew spływała jej po plecach i ramionach , kapała na ziemię . Ire bolało niemiłosiernie ale wydawała najwyżej ciche jęki . Po tylu latach spędzonych ze smokami nauczyła się kontrolować ból i strach . '' '' Tortury trwały i trwały… Ira cierpiała . Ból narastał z każdą sekundą . Robiła się słabsza z minuty na minutę . Po dłuższym czasie opadła z sił . Strażnicy najwyraźniej to zauważyli bo przerwali tortury . Spojrzeli na siebie wymownie . Zdjęli ledwo żywą Ire ze słupów i wlekli ją w stronę Sali Tronowej .'' '' Szli przez ciemny korytarz oświetlony jedynie ledwo jarzącymi się pochodniami . Korytarz robił się coraz szerszy , a na jego końcu znajdowały się potężne , drewniane drzwi . '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach